


Box five

by CutieYukiKitten



Category: Phantom of the Opera, PotO 25TH
Genre: Box Five, Erik/Raoul AU, Kissing, M/M, Multi, PG kissing I swear, Phantom of the Opera - Freeform, based off a comic I drew :D
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 09:41:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26969911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CutieYukiKitten/pseuds/CutieYukiKitten
Summary: Based off my own comic I posted on my Instagram @Cutieyukikitten :D 🥺💕✨
Relationships: André/Firmin, Erik/Raoul
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	Box five

As much as the newer manager attempted to focus his own attention onto the opera, his mind and eyes had always wandered off to that same box. That box that caused too many terrors for Firmin and Andre to even look into.  
As the roads and claps from the audience silenced Firmins thoughts, Andres eye caught him in his gaze.

“My dear?” He whispered, turning his head to face the back of firmins. “Is there something on your mind?”

No response.

“Firmin?” Andre said just a bit louder which caused firmin to snap out of the mysterious trance he was in. “Ah no no,” he said, dismissing Andre with the wave of his hand. “Just a bit curious if the ghost is even up there anymore. It’s impossible to see into the box, let alone hear what’s in there.” Firmin protested, his eyes sharp, attempting to pierce through the darkness just to get a glimpse of what was happening.

**

Yet all the rumors and lies of what occurred in that famous seat was not what anyone would have expected. All would expect it to simply be the opera ghost and his wicked plans. But they could not click that the Vicomte had always slipped in there unharmed. More ecstatic than in pain.

“You devil!” Erik hissed, only receiving what you would believe to be the opposite of what the Vicomte would do. A kiss.

Erik’s expression did a full 180 and went from a playful threatening gaze to a satisfied smile that only one could recognize. Raoul, on the other hand, continued to trail kisses down the ghosts neck. He sneakily lifted his hand up and moved eriks collar down, making his bow tie loose enough to where he did not choke him.

Erik had practically sunk against the wall behind him, hidden by the threatening curtains and their color. He jolted just barely as the Viscounts other hand trails from his hips to his waist.

“Raoul!” Erik breathed out quietly, Raoul moving back and shushing him in an instant. “Nonsense, allow me to continue?” He asked, not looking up at him but instead resting his lips against the other males pale skin.

Erik seemed to grunt in response before lifting his head up just in the slightest, signaling for Raoul to consensually continue. Erik couldn’t help but smile or have a few laughs escape him. Mainly because of the affection being placed on a more sensitive area rather than just the lips.

Raoul trailed back up, turning eriks head ever so slightly and the moment their eyes locked, so did their affection. Raoul closed his eyes and began kissing Erik, to which Erik had just placed his hand on his lovers chest, his other hand moved on top of raouls wrist. 

A few muttered things came from Erik but they had been silenced by Raoul still kissing him. Raoul pulled away just enough for Erik to speak and pressed his own forehead against the masked one of his lover.

“Raoul we have practically missed the entire first act,” Erik said, catching his breath with a few noticeable exhales. “You have been like this the whole time,, is there something you want?” He asked with a small laugh following afterwards.

“I want to love you,” Raoul exclaimed, yer keeping his voice in that bubble which nobody would hear. “You deserve all of the kindness in the world and I wish to be the man that gives it to you.” The Vicomte continued, moving his hands around the back of eriks waist.

“You are a-“ yet Erik was interrupted by raouls lips pressed against his own. Erik couldn’t help but smile into that very kiss, closing his eyes. He felt his fedora practically falling behind him from moving around his head so much against the wall. Erik attempted to go fix it but instead was met with raouls hand, bringing it up and gently placing it overtop eriks wig. 

Raoul pulled away, only to catch his own breath. “You know this opera is awfully boring-“ Raoul said, receiving a noticeably sad look from Erik. Raoul looked puzzled for a moment before remembering.   
“Oh- no no! Your work isn’t boring I know you wrote this one but-“ Raoul stammered, thinking as he spoke. “The people here do not know how to make it as good as you wrote it,” he said, that disappointed look never leaving Eriks eyes.

“Erik,” Raoul said softly, moving one hand up to cup his lovers unscarred cheek. “My apologies I shouldn’t have said such a thing.” He whispered, giving erik a few small kisses as a gift. 

“I was trying to lead into me asking if you wished to head home. I suppose I did a rather silly way of doing it,” he said, nervously laughing, which was coating with embarrassment and shame.

“I can make up for it?” He asked slowly, Erik finally making eye contact with him. “You know there is this creek near our house. Nobody really goes to it but us and I think-“

The sudden motion of Erik quickly making contact with his lips shut him up. When Erik pulled away he stayed close to him, taking one of raouls hands hand holding it dearly. “Just order your horses,” he said with a laugh, Raoul goofily smiling in return. 

“As you wish,” he said, fixing his lovers fedora.


End file.
